


World dance

by Ynius



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU, F/M, Gon is Kurapika's master, Kurapika loves Gon, bloodline Gon, but not in that way, girl Gon, girl Kurapika, no referance to Naruto, powerfull Gon, the phantom troupe didn't killed the kurta clan, will understand if read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynius/pseuds/Ynius
Summary: When in Meteor City, the Phantom Troupe encounters one weird, but beautiful blonde girl. Well, blonde after. Kind of hard to see the blonde behind the blood hardened in it.She seemed to know Hisoka, quite well, and Kalluto- the newest member, still in probation- knows her too.Kuroro gets more and more interesed in her, until her eyes shine bloody red. Then, he wants to own her.





	1. Chapter 1

The notorios phantom troupe was travelling together in the Meter City, something that the residents were having trouble believing.

Even the almost always absent Hisoka was there. When Machi asked him how he was there, with them, he just looked long at her, sighed and told him he got his heart broken. He was met with shocked eyes, then smiled and told her it was a joke.

For now, the trip was going well. Last time they travelled together, they were ambushed by four big mafian families, so they tended not to travel so often together. It's seems this time was no different.

It wasn't suddenly. The first one to notice was Kuroro, the Pakunoda and Shalnark. After them, Hisoka and Machi. Then one by one, everyone noticed the smell of blood that was present in the air, lingering fresh and everywhere at once. 

They ignored Nobunaga muttering darkly "That's why i was opposing going together. Everytime we go somewhere together, something happens." and followed the trail of blood and bodies.

They were mafia, as expected. Their bodies were everywhere, and one pair of siblings-a boy and a girl, age ten- came to them in tears. They hugged Kuroro's legs, with big tears in their eyes, and began talking.

"Kuroro-san! You have to help her!" The boy begged. His sister nodded, and continued.

"She's one against many! She couldn't possibly fight them all!"

"Calm down and tell me from the beggining. Who is fighting?" Kuroro kneeled and put his hands on each head, hoping to calm them. He was never good with children.

"S-she came here two days ago..." the boy began, sniffing. "She was strong, but had blood all over her. We were the first to talk to her. We asked her why she came here, and told us that she came to rest, because she just finished her revenge, and was tired. She payed us to bring her some clothes, and even gave us some food. She asked to let her rest somewhere safe, and we brought her to our hideout. The adults opposed, but she took out a bag of gold and handed it for two days of rest. As she said, she slept for one day and half, waking up sometimes to talk with us and make my sister's hair. Then this morning, some mafia goons came and wanted to take us away. She appeared and defeated them, but one brought more of them. She told us to run and hide, but we saw you. Please! Kuroro-san, you have to help Kurapika-nee-san." At the name, Hisoka stiffed. Machi turned to him, and her eyes widened when she saw his face. It looked murderous and excited at the same time.

"Boy, did she told you her name?" Asked Hisoka, making everyone look at him. Kalluto, by Feitan's side, muttered the name, trying to remember where she heard it.

"Y-yes. She said to call her Kurapika."

Hisoka chuckled in a maniacly way, and turned to Kuroro.

"Danchou, sorry, but i'm going to her." He ignored the calls after him, and went more deeply in the mass of dead bodies.

The others spiders followed him a while later, but they arrived at the same time with the jester.

They were all looking at the morbid scene. Some were getting excited just by looking at the bloody valley. There were dead bodies everywhere. Like a pool filled with blood, the ground was absorbing the blood and turned red. In the middle of them, stood panting and slouched over a boulder- that too, painted in red- a girl with red clothes and red hair. They could see that her red hair was from too much blood, and some wondered how many she killed before getting that shade of red on her hair. Her hair, painted as it was, was falling to her hips, flying when a strong breeze went past her. She noticed she was watchers.

Her eyes- bloody red too- looked at them, and even if they were far from each other, Kuroro found his eyes fixed on hers. Why would her eyes be red too? The only people who could turn theirs eyes red were long existent, and... oh. So she was a kurta survivor, huh?

The girl was looking at everyone one by one, looking for signs that they were enemies. When she saw Hisoka, her eyes turned to brilliant sky blue, and she smiled tiredly, waving her hand at the joker. Even at this distance, as she aproached them, her voice rang clearly.

"Hisoka, what a pleasant surprize! I didn't know the troupe would have business here. How have you been?"

"Indeed, a pleasant surprize, Kurapika. We haven't seen each other since YorkShin city, right?" She was there? The other members wondered why they haven't seen her then.

"Yeah. Can i ask you one little thing, Hisoka?"

"Everything for you my dear." He smiled creepily, waving his hands.

She smiled serenely, and told him. "Catch me." And she promptly fainted. Hisoka used his nen and arrived at her in time, and caught her just before touching the ground. He sighed and picked her up in a bride-style as he made his way to a river not too far from there.

"Hisoka, where are you going?" Asked Machi, the one responsible for him. The man turned and pointed how he could best to his destination.

"The river. Kurapika hates to have blood on her. She won't get angry at me for giving her a bath, i assure you. But, if you could to bring me some clothes for her, i would pay you how much you need." He turned and ignored the stupefied look on Machi's- and almost everyone else's- face. Hisoka wanted to pay for someone else? And give a bath to someone? That was insane. The others followed, and Machi went to bring some clothes.

When the spiders arrived, they found Hisoka waist deep in the river, and the girl throath deep in it. As it was summer, the water was kind of warm, and her clothes-ruined beyond saving- were in one side of the river. The girl was wearing only her white panties and white undershirt, both unstrained and untouched by blood. Her hair was losing the red colour, and turned more yellow. No, it was blond. So she was a blonde, huh? Kuroro mused that she was some person to attract the maniac Hisoka's attention.

They looked at the man strangely, not knowing what to make of the weird look on his face. He was washing her carefully, making sure not to hurt or wake her up.

When Machi returned with a pair of shirt and short pants, she gave first a towel.

"Mmm... thank you, Machi. Name your price."

"... then, two hundered zennies."

"Only this little?" Shalnark asked surprised.

"Those clothes are mine, and i don't wear them anymore, so i think the price fits." She answered nonchalantly.

"Hisoka." Kuroro asked, looking once again at the man who was now dressing the girl, again carefully. "Who is she?"

"She? Danchou, you have the pleasure to meet the last Kurta alive on this planet, the princess of the tribe, a special person who was wanted by a lot of people, before she even reached ten years old. A hidden beauty, one who couldn't be touched by people outside her tribe. When her tribe was massacred by mafia, who was searching for her, she was taken as a slave on the black market."

"A slave?" asked Kuroro, frowning a little, looking for the sign of ownership. Hisoka smiled coyly, shaking his head slightly.

"You won't find it, not on her body. The mark of a slave was completely erased from her body by her wonderful master."

"She had a master? And he's letting her do as she likes, without the slave mark?" asked Nobunaga, confused. He knew of the slave's policy. Once a slave, always a slave, because the mark can never be erase..

"Yes. The difference is that Kurapika follows her master even if the mark was taken off. She loves her master a lot, so when her master disappeared, back in York Shin city, she began searching for this precocious master. Really, what a cruel person this master is."

"Why do you say that?" Machi asked, frowning at the man who once again took the girl bridal-style in his arms toward the hideout. Something was fishy about Hisoka's relationship with this master.

"This person is a Freecs." he paused for dramatic effect and was pleased to see the shocked faces on everyone. It wasn't everyday they heard of a Freecs who owns a slave. And they are usually hunters, so the reason for buying a slave was weird. "Freecs brought her, only to free her after making it far away from the auction. Kurapika already was in love with Freecs, so she vowed to be by Freecs's side all the time. Freecs couldn't very well oppose, so they began travelling together. They met one common friend, and entered the Hunter exam. There we met. And Freecs met there a person who became it's first friend, thus best friend." they stepped inside the building, and after putting her on a couch, he turned back to his fellow spiders. His smile turned wicked. "When the relation between Freecs and it's friend grew, Kurapika felt let out. She made it her mission after being freed to kill all the persons involved in her clan's massacre, then return to her master. But her master wanted the best for Kurapika, so Freecs left her behind, saying that her hatred must be caused because she was by her master side. Freecs tried numerous times to make her forgot the slavery, but to no vail. When the hunter exam finished, Freecs's friend had some... familiar problems." he looked at Kalluto, whose eyes widened in surprise and shock, and went to Kurapika's side. "This friend tried to escape this friendship, but Freecs dragged him back. After that, Freecs and it's friend went one way, the common friend went another way, and Kurapika was left alone. Even after that, she loved her master dearly and wanted with ardor to belong somewhere. So she hurried to finish her revenge and get back to her master, thinking Freecs would welcome her when her hatred was erased. But when they met back in York Shin, she saw how happy her master was, and made her resolve to find a place where she would belong. Of course, she still lover her master and her friends, but she couldn't bear to see them crushed by her hatred. So she left once again, wandering ever since. I assume that she just killed the last person who was involved in the massacre, and she came here in search of some peace, before beginning her search once again." he looked at the girl, Kalluto at her side, fussing over her face, and toyed with her long hair. He brought the hair to his lips, and kissed it softly looking at her, muttering. "Really, such an unfair master..."

No one knew what to say, or why did two of their members were suddenly at her bedside, concern written on their usual stoic faces.

Feitan had enough. "Kalluto." he said in a annoyed voice. "Why are you concerned with her?"

"Her master has my brother. I went away from home to search for him, and she will surely know where her master is." her voice was stoic, but she couldn't hide the hope in it.

"Then, what? Kalluto's brother is this girl's master's best friend? Damn, talk about confusing."

Not too later, Kurapika woke up. Her eyes found Kalluto's the first, as he was the closest. She smiled, patting his head gently. "Hello, Kalluto-kun. Never thought you would run away from home like Killua." she said amused, even as the boy blushed a little.

"It's been a while, Kurapika-san. Tell me, do you know where I can find your master?"

"Master? Why? You want to take Killua away? I'm sorry to tell you, but master likes Killua, so taking him away would endanger and sadden master. I can't let you do that."

"I know. I don't want to take him back home. Just talk with him."

"Then we should go together. I have to report back to master too." she said with a sad smile, patting once again his head, then raising from the couch. She looked around, and found Hisoka.

"Kurapika, that's cruel. When I begged you to take me to your master, you refused at once, but with Kalluto, the brother of the person who took your master away, you answer positive?"

"What's cruel? You always liked master, and you're strong, so I can't endanger her. And for the last time, don't make it sound so pitifully. I can see master every time I want, can't I? And it's been my choice to leave master's side. Oh, god. Please don't tell me you told your fellow members that sap story about how I've been abandoned." at his innocent expression, she sighed and closed her eyes. "You did, didn't you? I told you. I didn't want to endanger master and my friends, so we went separate ways. I still talk weekly with them."

Having enough of this fight, Kuroro stepped between them. "Kurapika-san, right? I am Kuroro Lucifer. Head of the Phantom Troupe."

Kurapika blinked at the extended hand, and with a little glance, she extended hers too. But as she shook it, theirs eyes stayed on each other the whole time. When she wanted to retreat her hand, the head spider took it again and kissed it. Hisoka paused in his smile, and the others spider were left confused. This... was unlike their leader. Kurapika blinked once again, then laughed.

"You're really weird, you know? Usually people think of me as grotesque when they see me drenched in blood."

"Some would think like that. But for some of us, that's appealing. Tell me, would you care to join us?"

"Me? To deal with more death? I don't know if you've heard, but my tribe used to be peaceful. As I am the only one, I intend to live in peace from now on."

"We don't always kill people. And when we do, you're not expected to kill too."

Kurapika thought for a second, then smiled. "Then, if you really want me to join you, meet my master."

"Your master?"

"Master has very good senses. If I will be happy here, then she will agree with my joining the troupe. If my fate is dark by your side, then I will refuse and continue travelling. How about that?"

This offer was very appealing. Before he could agree, thought, Machi spoke out. "Danchou. I think we should go and see Freecs. This way, we can find out more about him and Kalluto's brother." she didn't said about Hisoka's relationship with him, but Kurapika understood.

"I agree with you, Machi." Shalnark and Pakunoda said, nodding to the other members.

The decision made, the drinks were took out. Pakunoda offered their quest a cup of wine, and before Hisoka could retort, and take it away, Kurapika smiled and choke it down.

The change was so sudden, that some members were still blinking at her. Who would have thought that the Kurta could get drunk so fast? The girl was red in face, and accepted another drink form Kalluto, who wasn't drinking because Kurapika didn't let him- _you're too young, dear. It's not safe_ \- and as Hisoka made his way to her, their eyes met.

"Hisoka!" she said in a loud voice, hugging him as she jumped toward him. "Thank you for bathing me! As always, you know that I hate when blood remains on my clothes. As thanks, and also for paying for my actual clothes, I gave you what you wish for this moment." she smiled sweetly, and some held their breaths, waiting to see what the joker wanted. Kurapika leaned down to his cheek, and kissed him. After two seconds, she told him. "Those lips, have been touched by master. And we both know that you miss master. So there. A kiss given by master's propriety. But tonight you gonna sleep with me." she nuzzled in his neck, as he chuckled lightly.

"Oya, have you slept alone all those nights?"

"Yes! Do you know how hard it's been? How about it? You sleep with me, and I give you one of master jewel that I was given."

"You really know me, Kurapika.... very well."

"Wait a damn second! You two have that kind of relationship?" asked Ubo, quite spooked.

"Hm? Oh, aren't you big? Sorry, but tonight is Hisoka. Next night... Kalluto-kun, what about it?"

The boy looked at her and nodded in a stoic way. "I don't see why not. But we will be under the sky."

"So? It's not the first time I slept with someone under the moon. There were master, Killua, Leorio, Illumi, and Hisoka, during the hunter exam."

"I'm really confused. What are they talking about?" asked Shizuku.

"They have slept with each other. In that sense." muttered Machi.

At once, Kurapika looked at her. Then at Hisoka. She grinned. "Hmm... so that's what's it about, huh? I wondered why you haven't stopped me from staying on your lap... poor Hisoka....." she chuckled, enjoying the confused looks around them. Hisoka wanted to stop her.

"Kurapika... you've drunk a little too much."

"Nope. Still can see Kuroro over there very well, so I'm still fresh. But you're really deep in this if you're letting me do this. First master, then sh-whoa! Hey!"

She was interrupted as Hisoka rose her on his shoulder and turned away. "Some punishment has to be given to you, I see. The time without you master undisciplinated you."

"You bastard! Don't talk about my master like that! Master is too perfect! The smile, and the black-green hair! I know for a fact you think so too!"

Her voice trailed as they got too far away to understand her words. "Seriously, what was this about?" asked Machi, quite angered.

"That's Kurapika-san when she drinks." Kalluto said, looking after her. "She can't handle alcohol too well, so when drunk, she ventures and talks all she want. About the sleeping matter, you don't have to worry. She just has nightmares from her time at the auction and the massacre. That's why, she usually sleeps with someone."

Some thoughts about what have they signed up for when they accepted the unusual girl in their troupe. But Kuroro just smiled, knowing it would be amusing for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning brought a lot of headaches, mostly on Uvogin, the one who drank the most. He was moaning from his pain, but the others weren't much better. They all were on the floor, waiting for Machi to bring her famous pain-killer. She was making it herself, so it would take a while. For now, they would wait for the medicine, then go toward Kurapika's master.

The girl in question wasn't anywhere, thought. Neither was Hisoka. Feitan told Kalluto to bring them here, if only to laugh at the state the girl was in. Even if she didn't drunk too much, she would surely have a big headache.

That wish was stomped upon by the arrival of the blonde and the two spiders. She looked completly fine! She was yawning without a care in the world, her right arm holding Kalluto's hand, and the other one on Hisoka's elbow. She smiled went she saw the mess of shocked bodies on the floor.

"Good morning." she greeted. "I understand you all are waiting for Machi's medicine, right?" she didn't need confirmation, but she did recive groans.

"Why the hell you're alright? You should moan in pain like Uvo." pointed Nobunaga, who scroffed at the young blonde.

"Even i can't handle alcohol, i do have a pain tolerance quite high. Of course, not like Killua," she nodded to Kalluto "because he was trained from little to sustain any kind of pains and poisons. You could say it's one of my bloodline benefits."

"Benefits?" asked Kuroro, from his high place. He, unlike the others, didn't drank so much, so he was fine. 

"You already know about my eyes. One of the most beautiful colors in the whole world. Our blood is the same. We are born warriors, but raised as peace-lovers. We don't feel pain like ordinary people. We have good hearing, and good vision and smell."

Machi came and the first person who she saw was Hisoka. She made a face. "Urgh. You're still here?"

"Why, isn't that quite hard? I thought i was welcomed here." 

"Danchou accepts you. I don't. Now move."

"As you wish." he bowed mockingly, and she just scrowled. Kurapika came behind Hisoka and hugged him. The man turned to her with question in his eyes, still smiling. "What happened, Kurapika?"

"Don't worry." she muttered, making sure no one could hear them. "She's just shy. I assume no one showed interest in her until now, and she doesn't know how to react."

"You seem awfull familiar with this, my dear."

"Had you forgotten? Master was like this in the beginning too. Confused and questionating everything and nothing about their relationship." she smiled and she felt the man relaxing in her embrace. He raised her chin up,  and smiled at her in a twisted smile.

"I remember. Your master was such a cutie when come to ask me what kind of present should be given to Killua."

Their moment was disturbed, as Kuroro closed his book with a snap. "We should get going. Kurapika, do you know where we would find your master?"

"Master is momentally resting to an onsen owned by the Freecs family. Killua is there too." she added to Kalluto, who just nodded.

"Then we know where to go. Pack your things. We move out in a hour."

The trip was long, and they passed through the desert and two jungles before one spider lost his cool.

"How far is this onsen, actually?!" Nobunaga screamed to the front, where the blonde and the danchou were in a heated discussion about some lost artefact.

"Not too far away from here." she summoned her chains, and her dowsing chain came out pointing to her left. "See? Master is in that direction."

One half of hour later, they were in front of a big onsen, surrounded by trees and a spring on it's right. Kurapika knocked on the door, and the okami was the one who opened it. She was a beautiful person, with her black hair tied in a bum, looking similar to her attendants who were bowing.

"Welcome. I am Nie, and I serve our master. Kurapika-sama, right? Master noticed us about yours and your friends arrival. Please, follow us."

When the troupe entered through the threshold, one intense ren passed by them, as if going through them to go outside. They all shivered, with the exception of Kalluto and Hisoka.

"Nie-san. Are we going to see master?" Kurapika asked hopefully.

"No. We are going to the baths. After you take your bath, you will dine in the main room, then you will go see master. Hers orders." she smiled a little at the disturbed look on the blonde's face.

"I... see.... if it's hers order, then I will have to obey."

"Of course you will have to. You won't like it when she's angry."

Some wanted to ask who 'she' was, but they forgot when they saw the bath. It was immense! The water felt so good on their muscles, that Nobunaga and Uvo stayed too much.

The food too was very good. As usual, the dinner ended in a food fight that stopped when the okami entered the room. She didn't even batted an eye, and just told them to follow her.

" I apologize for the mess we did." Phinx said, catching up with the woman. She just smiled and said. "Don't worry. Our master often bickers with the friends that visit, especially Killua-sama, so we are used to clean up the mess. Believe me, that wasn't the worst we have seen."

Again, the question rose. Who was the master? It appeared he was an elusive person, for not even Shalnark got past the security from the hunter's site.

The answer was beside those big doors, with twins dragons on it. "Oh, yeah. I've been wondering, okami-san, why do all the girls here have black hair?" asked Shizuku, the one who was the most observant of all of them.

"Camouflage. Our master has black hair, so if an assassin arrives, he won't know who is master. Our clothes are fine just because of that reason. We are master's dublure."

Before commenting on the matter that the master was supposed to be a man, the door opened. The room was big enough for all of them, so even Uvo could enter easily as they've been shushed inside and the okami bowed before the big bed. The room itself was decorated in a Chinese fashion, and the bed was no exception.

"Master, please wake up. Kurapika-sama and her friends have arrived."

Someone in the bed shifted. Nobunaga prepared his sword, but at Kuroro's raised hand, he retreated it. One figure could be seen, even if it was just the back. Judging from the form, the person was a female, no older than fifteen years. Her black hair was left free, falling on the bed, while she had two bums that ended with braided tails, one on each side. Lazy golden eyes turned toward them, and they flitched.

Her eyes could tore through their souls, and they could feel her power just by one glance. When she looked at Kurapika, her look disappeared and excitement filled in.

"Kurapika! You've come, after all!" the girl made a motion to move, just for her waist to be caught by two different hands. She stilled, looked down, and only then the spider noticed her kimono, elegant and with a lot of layers, light green with yellow. Thanks to that, they couldn't see the other two persons in bed. The girl gave up making them leaving her waist, so she just turned to the blonde.

"Master! I am very glad to see you after this all time! I hope you've been well-" she sniffed mid-sentence, and they actually saw her cry, before throwing herself at the girl's legs, hugging them."

Only then the meaning arrived at the spiders. "Master?!"

"Wasn't he a man?" whispered Nobunaga.

"I don't know. Hisoka, had you lied to us?" asked Pakunoda sharply.

"Of course not. I haven't said 'he' or 'she'. I just talked about 'Freecs' and 'master'." said the jester. He slowly turned back to the now staring girl.

"Hisoka! I heard you're part of the troupe, but I haven't expected you to really be together with them! So unlike you!" the girl smiled happily, but still patting her friend's head.

"Gon... I am most excited to see you. How about a fight?"

"Pass, I am too tired to even lift an inch and- ... Kalluto-kun? You've run away from home?"

"Gon-san. It's been a while. Yes. I have come in search for my brother, to talk to him."

"Killua! Wake up! Wake up, I said! Your little brother is here!" Gon turned to one of the person who was holding her, and they saw the pale hand stiffen.

"What...?" a male voice was heard from behind the girl. A silver head raised from the clothes, and while dressed in a summer get-up, he appeared to he undressed. He looked sleepy, but snapped out of it when his eyes fell on the kimono-wearing boy.

"Kalluto?! Why the hell are you here?!" he shouted, making a tired moan be heard from beside him, most likely the second person.

"Killua, she's sleeping beside you! Don't swear!" Gon whispered, making the boy glance a second at her.

"Kalluto, I repeat. Why are you here? Does mother and father know you are here?"

"No, I cut off the ties with mother and father long ago. I've run away from home to search for you and talk with you."

"Why-" he was cut off by a pillow hitting his head, thrown by the person beside him. A little girl rose from there, still sleeping on her bottom, and half-glared at the albino.

"Onii-chan, you're too loud!" then her eyes turned to Kalluto, and she shined. "Kalluto-chan! Last time I've seen you, you were helping Mother lock me up ten years ago!"the girl said in a happy tone. Killua sighed.

"This will take a lot, so please take a seat." he just wanted to go back to sleep beside Gon and Alluka, but it seemed it was impossible.


	3. Chapter 3

She introduced herself first. That enough made all of the spiders aware of the danger before them.

"My name is Igona Freecs. Seventeen years old, and master of Kurapika." she smiled when the others froze. "Call me Gon."

"Igona.... the three-stars hunter?! The youngest to get that title and the one know as 'The Dark Queen'?!" Shalnark, the ever information-worm, spoke with his eyes sparkling. "I always wanted to meet you! Who would have thought that Kurapika's master was the one who conquered the Dark Continent! Can I get an autograph?" he asked, seconds before being hit by Pakunoda.

"Shal... I get that you are her fan and all, but please act your age. You embarrass us."

"But, Paku! She's a living legend! She made it as a Hunter in one of the hardest exams, even if there were a lot of rookies who passed, at only twelve years old, then at fourteen she alongside Netero Isaac defeated the chimera ants, then soon left for the Dark Continent with her father. There, for three years, she got her three stars, and got recognized by all of the members of the dark space! That's just too amazing!"

"Yes, yes. I apologize, Igona-san. One of our members is your fan boy, as you can see. If it's too uncomfortable for you, please tell and we will restrain him immediately."

"Please, no full name. We will be, after all, family. Gon is fine. And there is no bother." she smiled, and she pinched the sliver haired boy beside her. "Killua, introduce yourself. Don't be rude."

The boy snapped out of his trance, then looked at her slowly. He nodded. "Killua Zoldyck. Nice to meet you. Thank you for taking care of my brother." he nodded his head toward the leader, then pointed to the dark haired girl. "She is our sister, Alluka. She is older than Kalluto, but younger than me." The girl looked lazy at the others, then her eyes got alive.

"Wow! Strangers who are not from the Dark Continent! Can they be my friends?" she asked her brother.

"As Gon said, we are going to be family, so I think that's mandatory, but know they won't stay too long."

"Ehhhh? But Kurapika brought them here!"

"Kurapika?" asked the boy, looking at the blonde girl. "There you are? Let's see your face. It's been five years, you know?" he cringed when she raised her face and it was red. "Seriously, man, sorry- woman, why do you have to be this emotional?" He wiped her tears, and patted her head in a caring way.

"Killua, I assume you have a lot to talk about with your family, so take them to another room." Gon smiled at the boy. Killua nodded and took his sister's hand and turned to his brother too, when he heard a cough from Gon that was closely similar with an _'I thought we talked about favoritism between siblings'_ , and he took him by his hand without waiting and dashed through a door, thus exiting the view of the spiders.

"Will Kalluto be alright?" Asked Nobunaga, the one who had a soft spot toward children.

"He will be fine. He wouldn't be a spider if he can't protect himself from his family." Answered Feitan, who looked unconcerned.

"Gon... when you said 'family'..." Kurapika began, hesitantly asking the truth. "Did you mean that you approve of my entering in the troupe?"

"I can't refuse, you know? But yes. I approve of Kurapika to be the newest member of the troupe."she smiled and turned to the leader. Kuroro, seeing her golden eyes on him, raised his eyes and looked back. She smiled.

"Kurapika... take everyone to another room. Nie-san, take some tea and snacks for our quests and for Killua. I need to talk with your leader."

"Yes, master." They both bowed and went on their ways.

The only one in the room were Kuroro and Gon. He felt that now was a good moment to introduce himself.

"My name is Kuroro Lucifer. The leader of the Phantom Troupe. Pleased to be in your presence." He bowed before the girl who apparently wasn't unused to such treatement. But, knowing her history as 'Dark Queen', it wasn't too unlikely that the dark creatures were always bowing to her. It was a miracle they could find her here. From what he heard, the girl spent most of her time in the Dark Continent, trying and succeding at mending the relationship between the two worlds.

"The same I can say about you. For the famous Spider Head to be bowing before me, what flatter." She smiled serenely, then her eyes turned serious. "Please give me your hand."

Kuroro didn't asked, already aware of what was going to happen, and gave her his hand. She took it gently, as if it held the most dangerous things in the world.

She looked at it carefully, then at his eyes. She smiled and said finally.

"Tell me, Kuroro, do you know what i'm doing?"

"I can just assume you're reading my future." He replied in a monotone voice.

"That's right. I read your future. Would you like to know it?"

"If you want me to know, then I see no wrongs in knowing."

"I saw Meteor City, no longer in ruins, no longer holding identity-less people, and an actually city. The people there were happy, they were celebrating something. Some people toasting with your members. All of them alive and well. You were at the highest point in the city. But not alone. Never alone, from what I've seen. At your right, a beautiful blonde with long hair holding your arm, you smiling lovingly at her. At your left, a black haired boy not even half of the woman, who was holding your hand. He was overlooking the city with a proud smile. That boy is special. As I peaked into your future, the boy turned his blue eyes to me, smiled and said in a loud voice 'My mama and papa did this! Aren't they awesome?' You and the woman thought the boy was talking with himself, but he was talking to me. I just nodded and left."

She let him absorb the information, and wasn't surprised to see him confused.

"So, you are telling me the troupe will disband and we will rebuild the Meteor City, and I will actually have a family?"

"Oh, the family part is true. But the disbanding part isn't. After all, why would you disband, if your son carries the spider mark on his back? I caught a glimpse of it before he spotted me, and it also had a number. What do you think that number was?"

After some seconds of thinking, he arrived at an answer. "Zero."

"Yes." She said in a happy tone, nodding to her. "And I think there is no need for me to tell you the identity of the woman."

He knew that answer too. "Kurapika."

"Yes. Kurapika will end up staying by your side until both of you die. From natural cause, I can bet."

Him? Marry and have a family? A son? That wasn't possible.

"Don't refuse what is in front of you." Gon interrupted his trail of thoughts. "You already moved the first piece. The moment you wanted Kurapika in your troupe, your fate was decided. The moment you fell in love with Kurapika, both of you were tied for eternity."

"Me? Fell in love with a person whom I didn't even knew or heard of last week?"

"It is possible. If you don't believe me, then it's alright. You will notice soon."

"Notice what?"

"How she will always be in your mind, at any second of the day, especially when she's not around you. It will drive you mad, I'm sure. For a person who lived all his live thinking about himself, to suddenly think about another person must be pretty frustrating. And it will not pass. You will feel jealous when she touches another person, or hugs Hisoka or Kalluto, or sleeps beside someone else. You will feel happy when she looks at you, smiles at you, talks to you. You will soon want more, more of her. To hug her, to feel her skin touching yours, to hold her hand, to be the only one who sleeps beside her, to kiss her and make her yours. It will frustrate you when she defies you, but at the same time you will be thrilled. This, is the feeling known as 'love'." She ended her speech ruffling his hair, destroying his gelled hair. "You look younger like this. Maybe when together with Kurapika, you should ruffle your hair, attracting her attention." She chuckled, taking her hand from his hair.

"How are you so sure of it? Of me falling in love with Kurapika?"

"Before Kurapika left, I peaked to look into her future. It was the same scene. And everything was the same. Even the child."

"I... see."

"Love, you know, is a cruel and amazing thing. It can both give life and bring death to people. It depends on what you want to do with your love."

Kuroro couldn't help but ask. "What did you do to yours?"

She grinned and showed her left hand. On one finger stood proudly a gold ring with a white diamond. "This should be answering your question, right?"

".... congratulation."

"Thank you. It was kind of hurried, you know?"

"You're expecting?" At seventeen? Kurapika wouldn't be too happy.

"No, no. Not that kind of hurry. Killua's mother wanted him to marry another assassin, a girl from the second best assassin family. We went there to talk her out of it, to explain that he already gave up his heir rights, but the fiancée was there. So, a fight broke out between the three, or, more exactly, between Killua against his mother and that girl. The girl wanted to threaten me, not knowing who i was, and Killua flipped a switch. From a cool headed boy, he turned in his killer form, and pinned the girl to a wall. Alluka was grinning from ear to ear from behind the wall when it happened and i could see Killua's butler, Canary, offering her some popcorn. Killua threatened the girl to not even think about me, and he announced to the whole family- both of them- that he was engaged to me. To prove his point, as the girl didn't believe him, he let her go and kneeled before me. Alluka sleps with that picture under her pillow, and i know Canary and the staff from the mansion have a copy each too. He asked me to marry him showing me this ring. He told me later that he wanted to make it special, and wait a bit longer, but when i told yes, with tears in eyes, he was just so relieved and happy. Love can do that to a person too. You can make someone happy. That's the best feeling."

"And then?" He was actually interested. What happened after?

"And then,  _mother_ " she said in a sing-tone with a wide grin on her face, as if she had pleasure calling the woman like that "collapsed, the girl stormed out of the mountain, and Milluki-Killua second big brother, and the only one present there beside Alluka from the brothers- gave us two medalions as an engagement present. Everyone beside mother was happy, and that was a very good day. Not the best, and definitely not the worst, but a good day."

"What was the best day, then?" Again, he was curious. He needed things to learn from, after all. Love seemed to be complicated.

"Hmm... I have a lot of best days. The day I met Killua, the one when we confessed-funny story, later if you want- to each other, the one when we kissed for the first time, the one when we found my father and I introduced Killua to him as my boyfriend- another funny story- and I guess the day of my engagement could be put under the best section too. I had a lot of best days, and almost all of them from when I met Killua are about him. Love can give you that too. Best days, when you feel like you are more than a puny human beside the perfect being you love."

"It can give you bad days too?" He felt he was a little too curious, but if she didn't wanted to talk, she would have closed the discussion already.

"Of course. Sometimes more than the best days. When you bicker with your lover, when a really, really bad fight gets in between you two, when jealousy is clouding your judgement, and a lot of thing like that. There is no good without bad."

That spoke volumes. "Did you had a lot of bad days?"

"Yes. They by-passed the number of best day two times already, but Killua makes sure to give me a lot more of bests. Like when a good friend, Kaitou, died by the hands of a chimera ant, when I was at the deaths gate, when I had to separate from Killua for three months-that time, the solitude made it hard for me to think of the best days- and much more from the Dark Continent." She showed uncomfort, so he stopped with the dark question. He changed his target.

"Do you sacrifice for your love?" It would come, sooner or later, the time when he would need to sacrifice himself for Kurapika. He was sure.

"Yes. A lot of times, I took a blow meant for Killua, and thus he got mad at me. I know he, as me, can't watch me-or him, in my case- get hurt. We both are selfish and like dumb people we sacrifice each other for the other. Stupid, right? But it's making sense for us in that second."

"Can you love more than one person? Romantically, I mean." What if he falls in love with another woman one day? Impossible, as that was.

"You can. Some do it, making others suffer. But most choose to live their life with only one person. Like me."

"Last question, if you would."

"Speak."

"If your love falls in love with another peson, what would you do?"

"I would erase my existance from his memory, let him go and die in solitude not long after. To be with the one you love, you know, is like tasting the Forbidden fruit all over again. When that person dissapears, the taste does too. And you feel like you no longer have any meaning to live. As I said before, love drives you mad. And you can't stop this feeling, not until you get the person who loves you." She spoke in a lightly tone, but Kuroro could see that she gave a lot of thoughts to this before. 

She looked at the clock, and gasped. "So much time had passed! Let's go to the others! They must be waiting for us." She took his hand, thus ending the discussion, and dashed outside the room with him following her.

Sure enough, the spiders got bored and they resumed their usual activities. Paku was wiping her pistiol, Shal was playing a game on the phone, Shizuku was reading, Kortopi was cloning things with his partner close by his side, Uvo was drinking beer, Nobunaga was attenting to his sword, Frank was looking at Shizuku, Feitan was staring into space and Hisoka was making a cards tower with Kurapika helping him. Machi was just toying with her tools and Phinks was looking at everyone.

The troupe saw the leader, and forgot their activities to jump toward him.

"Danchou! You're back!"

"Danchou... what happened with your hair?"

"Danchou, that was long... what did you talk about?"

"Oh, just some of this and that. Don't worry, your leader is in one piece, maybe just a little confused right now, but it will pass." Gon smiled as Kurapika hugged her again. She looked around, but she didn't saw Killua. She needed some cuddle from him. "Killua hadn't finished yet?"

"No. We haven't heard a word from them." Said Kurapika, suddenly brighting up. "Master, would you read Hisoka's future?"

"Hisoka's?" The others shut up, listening closely. "Of course, but the last time I offered, he declined."

"This time is alright, right, Hisoka?" Asked darkly smiling Kurapika, and they could read in her aura the words _'you don't dare refuse master, right?'_

The man just chuckled and looked at Gon, eyes serene and smiling. "If Gon wants to, I accept." The girl didn't waited to let his finish, and just sat before him. She was always curious about what his future was. She already saw the future from one of the spiders when she caught her eyes, and her future was tied with Hisoka. She took his head in her hands and looked into his eyes.

She gave him space only ten seconds after, and she smiled brightly. "Hisoka! I knew you could make it!" She hugged him tightly, not caring how he stiffed. He brought his hand to her waist and tugged her a little. "What do you mean by that, Gon?"

"I can tell here? In front of everyone?" At his shrug, she continued. "Your future is the same as Kuroro's. A happy future, where the troupe still exist and the Meteor City is full of life. I saw you, standing by a woman's side. You looked happy, and she looked annoyed but at the same time fondly at her stomach. Hisoka, that woman was going to have your baby!" She squaled, and hugged him again, ignoring the silence that settled upon the room.

"Me? A happy family? You have to be joking. I only want to kill. You know that, Gon. I almost killed you."

"You did. But now you don't wanna kill me, right? Then maybe you don't wanna kill that woman neither!" She said in his face, glaring at him with burning eyes. "Would you like me to tell who that woman is?" He shook his head.

"I can more or less guess. And if you tell it here, then she will know. That's not fun."

"I think not." She chuckled, then took a seat in front of the table. She made the others sit too. "I gave Kuroro permision to take care of Kurapika, and I ask you too. Don't make her regret ever choosing to join. Now, Kuroro, I promised some funny stories about me and Killua." She turned to the leader who nodded his head, smiling softly at her. The other were kind of disturbed by his smile.

* * *

_With Killua-from the moment they dashed out the room._

"Now that we are alone, Kalluto, please tell me why you've run away from home?" The boy asked, nodding his head for the kids to take a seat.

"I... wanted to speak with you, nii-san." Alluka went under the table, but both ignored her.

"Speak? About what?"

"About why you choose to run away from home, and live together with Gon-san."

"That's easy. I never liked to kill people. True, some annoyed me beyond words, and some got it themself, but I also killed innocent people. People that I never wanted to kill. So, in search of freedom from our family, I went to take the Hunter Exam, and there I met Gon. We hit it off really well, and be became fast friends, but in the end, I found out I was just a coward."

"A coward?" Her brother? Never.

"Yeah. Nii-san was there, and he threatened Gon in front of me and I couldn't do anything else beside shiver. I choose to go back home and not be in Gon's life again, but after some time she came after me. From there you know what happened, right?"

"... you chose them, and you've left. Then you didn't returned until you freed... Alluka."

"Right. But between those two dates, a lot of things happened. I fell in love with Gon, we fought a lot of powerful and dangerous people, we made more friends and we grow up together. In strengh and mind. When I came to freed Alluka, I was desperate. Gon was dying, and I was powerless. Alluka was my only hope. After Gon was back on her feet, we separated, me going with Alluka, and Gon going back home. It turned out that we couldn't live not even half of year without each other, so we met not even three months later. Then my love for her grew and she began to notice, and she accepted me. Accepted a cold-blooded killer. We have been dating for three years now. We left together with Alluka to the Dark Continent, where we stayed for those three years. Gon conquered the other world, with my and Alluka's help, and we returned home just last month. Almost everyday we got letters and calls from our friends, to congratulate us for making it back. We spent happy days together, and I'm not going back to being an assassin. This life is much better."

"But what about the heir matter?"

"You haven't heard, right? As I've turned down the matter of engagement with another assassin, Father gave up on trying to make me go back. He can't touch Gon either. She is protected by the Zodiacs, the president of the Hunter Association, her father, and the Dark Continent. It would be too much hastle to kill such a troublesome person."

"You turned it down?" her brother before would talk about it a little, but he would accept it after some time.

"Yeah. I even proposed to Gon, right there in front of our family, and the other family." He said with a blush. Kalluto couldn't believe his brother was blushing.

"I have a photo! Want to see it, Kalluto-chan?" Alluka popped out from under the table and gave him a photo. It was his brother, kneeling before Gon, with a box with a ring inside. Both were blushing, and from a corner he could see Mother fainting.

"I... see. Congratulation. I assume no one else know about this matter?"

"Gon's father knows" _he actually shivered_ " and some of our friends. Kurapika should know it about now. Any other questions?"

"No. Thank you." He rose, making a turn, but he was stopped. Killua's hand was around his wrist.

"Kalluto. No matter what happened in the past, I am your big brother and you can talk to me about anything you want." He hugged him. Killua hugged one brother he hated all his life. Kalluto was crying. "Don't cry. From now on, I can hug you all you want. And I think now you know somewhat about freedom, right?"

"Everyday is-is fun with th-the Troupe. Feitan is interesting, Hisoka is creepy, Leader is enigmatic, and a lot more. I have more freedom these days than all the years I've spent at home."

"There, see? This is freedom." Killua smiled, but he muttered under his breath _'i have to have a talk with the spiders'_   making Kalluto laugh.

"Kalluto smiled! Kalluto laughed!" Alluka shouted in a sing-tone, going out of the room to tell Gon.

"Wait-Alluka!" Kalluto shouted, going after the older sibling. It was too late. Alluka opened the door where Gon was, and said in a big voice.

"Gon-nee! Guess what, guess what? Kalluto-chan smiled and laughed and cried in nii-chan's arms! And, and." Alluka was interuped when Kalluto jumped on her and covered her mouth.

"That's... enough." He panted. Alluka made some muffed sounds, but those were ignored by Kalluto as he looked up. Gon and Kurapika were smiling at him, Gon chuckling lightly. The troupe was just looking with wide eyes open, most likely having a hard time believing that the stoic child had just showed emotions. Kalluto blushed under everyone's gaze. He could hear faintly Feitan's voice as she muttered _'did Kalluto just blushed?'_ So Kalluto did the best thing possible. He fleeded, making sure he still held Alluka. He didn't make it far, because Killua caught them by their waist and kept one on his shoulder-Kalluto- and one under his arm-Alluka- both facing the opposide side as Killua.

"Now, now. There's no embarrassment, is it there? You're with family and friends. You are allowed to show emotions." He entered the room again, putting them down and closing the door, while announcing. "I'm back Gon."

"Welcome back. I see that you had fun."

"A lot." He kissed her cheek, then looked back to his brother and sister. Alluka was patting Kalluto's back, as the younger brother was in a corner, growing mushrooms.

Then they heard a cry. Killua cringed. "Oh, he's awake. Nie-san, can you get him here?" He asked the okami who was in another corner of the room.

"Of course, Killua-sama."

"Killua, who's crying?" Asked Kurapika confused.

"You'll see soon." He grinned as his arm went to Gon's waist. She leaned on his shoulder, sighing happily.

Then the crying got louder, and closer. Nie entered the room with a budle of clothes, from where a baby cry was heard. Killua accepted the baby in his arm, holding half of him as the other half was held by Gon.

"There, there. You're safe here now." Gon whispered as she talked with the child, the boy sniffing lightly. He reached a hand toward her hand and gasped it strongly.

"Master.... who is that?" Asked in a scared voice Kurapika. The boy had silver hair-a little- and golden eyes. The others were curious as well, and Alluka came with some toys to give the boy.

"This, Kurapika, is my aunts, Mito-san's and Illumi's- Killua's brother- son, and heir of he Zoldyck family, Kai." She smiled, and Killua could feel the tension break.

"What?!"


End file.
